shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Genion
No need to ask for permision to make a member of this race Introduction The Genion are a race of small creatures that closely resemble humans. However the Genion have much smaller bodies and very large heads. People sometimes confuse them with their heated enemy the Gargareans. However the Chibi people, a name often given to them, are far different both culturally and physically. Physical Apperance The average Genion stands on average around 4 feet tall. Some have been known to be as short as 3 feet. The tallest Chibi ever to be recorded stood a daunting 4 feet and 5 five inches. With their short stature they also have giant heads which hold their complex brain. Physical Traits Despite being far smaller than most humans the Chibi people are equally as strong as them. This gives them a surprisingly powerful kick for such small size. However with shorter arms and legs and such a small size this strength is not used as well. However the Chibi people have one major advantage over humans. That advantage would be their complex brain. A chibi’s brain does not only store more memory and work faster than a humans, but it also gives them the ability to communicate with each other through a unique wave length. This trait is similar to din din mushi ability to communicate with each other. Using this unique wavelength the Chibi are capable of amazing things. The chibi’s wavelength ability varies depending on the chibi, but it is similar to the din din mushi. Tuners Tuners are members of the Genion race that have full control of their brain waves. These are people who can manipulate thier out signals and control what signals they can take in. Any Genion can become a Tuner. A skilled tuner can pick up on Dindin mushi signals and send out false signals. They can also disrupt them and do many things that din din mushi can do. Strengths The Chibi people’s greatest strength is their ability to reproduce. The Chibi can reproduce like rabbits and can quickly populate a small area in a short amount of time. This high yield of population was the key factor in the Chibi people early history when they first went to war against the Gargareans. The Gargareans were far stronger both physically then they were, but the Chibi pushed them back with waves and waves of soldiers. Culture Chibi culture is complex. On average the Chibi see themselves as soldiers to the great Chibi nation. Each one believes they have a place in life and strives to fill it. However the Chibi’s also promote individuality as well. Depending on where one lives their cultural experience will change. Chibi’s who live on the third island, Hammer Head Island, have a very militaristic culture with a strick military government. Chibi who live on the first Island, the home island of Cotton Candy Island, have a very democratic government and have a strong belief in the arts and self-discovery. The Chibi who live on the second Island, Iron Sand Island, have a very socialistic government and have a society based on logic, reason, and science. The one thing that binds all Chibi together is their belief in the Great Wolf. The Chibi all believe in a giant white wolf that brought the Chibi to their home. This wolf was supposed to be their great savior and as a result they worship it as their god. The bones of this wolf still exit in the Chibi temple known as The Crest of the White Wolf. This temple is also where the Chibi emperor lives. History The bloody history between the Genion, also known as the Chibi, and the Gargarians, also known as Imps, starts back into the Chibi’s first expansion. The Chibi first covered two islands Cotton Candy Island and Iron Island. However many of them decided that the Chibi should return to their original homeland and retake the land. At that time the Chibi were not one empire, but many city states. Many of these city states banned together and formed a great fleet that followed the tales of The Great White wolf and returned to their land of origin. When they got there they began to settle the coast and form colonies. It was not long after that when the Imps attacked. The Imps saw the Chibi’s as invaders moving in on their land. Despite the Chibi’s advance weapons and military background they were all slaughtered to the last man. This was mainly due to the Gargarians superior healing ability and far greater combat skills. This massacre however sparked a call for a crusade in the homeland of Cotton Candy Island. This resulted in the call for a crusade. The first Crusade happened only a year after the massacre of the colonies. The cibi invaded the island with a force of 400,000 strong. It was said the soil was so saturated with blood that the war was a single mud hole. In the end the Chibi gained a foot hold into Hammer Head Island. However this changed when the Imps launched a counter crusade and nearly pushed the Chibi’s out. During the fighting the Neo Wolf Temple, which was a new temple to the white wolf built on Hammer Head, was burned to the ground. This resulted in a second great crusade to push the imps back and strike at their homeland. 1,000,000 troops crossed the sea and made the greatest push into Hammer Head Island to this day. They pushed the imps back to the Grey Mountains and the Great War city of Flunky was born. However this progress did not last long as the Imps rallied and a ill storm brewed. It was shortly after this time that Tarkus began his attempt to unify all the city states of under his banner. With most of the fighting force away Tarkus began to topple city state after city state. Desperate the great horde retreated and returned back to their home states attempting to stop Tarkus conquest. This attempt was in vein however it gave the imps the power to push back. The imps retook most of Hammer Head before Tarkus concurred the Chibi’s. Only the great three cities of Flunky, Gallon, and Bing remained. With a unified Chibi at their back the three cities still stand to this day. Category:Species Category:Race Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Genion